Kronk
Kronk (full name: Kronker Pepikrankenitz), is the dim-witted, muscular, timid henchman of Yzma and one of the main antagonists and currently one of the main protagonists at the end in Disney's 2000 feature film The Emperor's New Groove and its television series as an anti-hero when he once again works for Yzma even though he is not the villain any further. Despite working for Yzma as her helper, Kronk is actually a very nice person. Kronk has a short-tempered father named Papi, as revealed in Kronk's own film Kronk's New Groove. His companion is a squirrel named Bucky, who can't stand Yzma. Personality Kronk has a shoulder angel and shoulder devil who appear on his shoulders as his subconscious whenever Kronk faces a moral dilemma. They are smaller versions of Kronk dressed in an angel and devil costume and usually bicker and mock one another. Kronk is also shown to be Jewish. In Kronk's New Groove, he fantasizes about marrying Miss Birdie in a Jewish ceremony, complete with him, stepping on a glass. Kronk is revealed to be a great chef, who can make such things, as spinach puffs and fondue. He also has a secret recipe for foie gras. Kronk knows a variety of recipes, as revealed in the first film when he takes over for the chef when the chef quits his job because he tries and tries to make a special order. However, there is just no respect for anyone with vision, and that there is nothing that he can do about it. Kronk is capable of incredible superhuman athletics, such as running from a school to his house and back in mere seconds, and climbing a mountain (while having a seat tied to his body with Yzma riding atop). Through the series, it is learned that Kronk comes from a family of athletic health and fitness advocates. It was revealed in The Emperor's New School episode "Oops, All Doodles" that Kronk has a talent for drawing. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove Kronk is a hulking none too bright child like man who loves to cook and also has the ability to communicate with animals, despite being Yzma's sidekick he isn't evil at all, near the end of the movie after finding out that Yzma hated his spinach puffs he is heart broken and decides to put her fate in his hands as he cuts down a chandelier which lands on top of her but she survives because she is so thin it passed through her and pushes him in a trap door seemingly killing him, he later emerges alive and well accidentally crushing Yzma whom has turned into a cat and later recruits her to be apart of his squirrel scouts. Kronk's New Groove The Emperor's New School Kronk is once again as Yzma's partner and still Kuzco's friend. Disney Parks Trivia * In the episode "Clash of the Families", it was revealed that Kronk's last name is "Pepikrankenitz". * Kronk's real first name is "Kronker". * Kuzco calls Kronk "Kronkity-Kronk-Kronk" sometimes. * Kronk is probably in his late 20's, as revealed in The Emperor's New Groove. * In the TV series, though dim-witted, Kronk appears to be very smart. Gallery clipgroove.gif|Kronk clipgroove24.gif|Kronk clipgroove22.gif|Kronk's devil clipgroove25.gif|Kronk's angel Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Humans Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Chefs Category:Living characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Idiots Category:Advisors Category:Servants Category:muscular characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Lovers Category:Klutzes Category:Scouts Category:Indians